


【圆刷】医（🚗）

by Flower_seven



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven





	【圆刷】医（🚗）

【圆刷】医（八）

上车打卡愉快~

16

等待洪知秀把水煮开的时间稍微有点无聊，全圆佑听着料理台上咕嘟咕嘟的声音吞了吞口水。于是他悄悄摸到洪知秀身后，盯着他薄睡衣下若隐若现的蝴蝶骨出了神。

 

下一秒全圆佑就隔着睡衣咬了刚磨好咖啡豆的人。“圆佑呐！在干嘛啊！”洪知秀揉揉自己的肩胛骨，转过头来有点生气的望着全圆佑笑。全圆佑眨了眨眼，歪头回答：“想喝咖啡。”“这不是正在给你煮嘛！”洪知秀笑得快要直不起腰，觉得全圆佑真的比想象中要可爱许多，“你和你爸爸真的很不一样呢，圆佑。”

 

全圆佑不说话，环住洪知秀挂在他身上，下巴放在人肩头，跟随着他的移动而上下颠簸。“我要倒热水了噢，圆佑。小心烫到。”洪知秀拿起开水壶，在咖啡粉上面画着圆圈。“我对你爸爸的感激，最后还是返还给了他。”洪知秀端起两杯咖啡，带着全圆佑进了改造之后的卧房，“卧房的灯光亮一些，进来说话吧。”

 

“因为这样那样的事情，也有科学技术不断发展的原因，你爸爸被很多人冷落，慢慢的成为了组织里被遗忘的存在。直到我接手这个教堂的时候，有人在我耳边不停吹风要我处理掉他这个‘前朝遗老’。

 

“我当然不会这么做，但是我嘴上还是答应主持你爸爸的处理会。会上不记名投票里，我投了反对。也恰恰是我这一票，很巧，让他保住了命。但处罚还是要做的，所以我不得不狠下心来，把他放逐了。”也许是感受到了全圆佑的安静，洪知秀忙把咖啡杯放到床头柜，摆摆手，“我不是一定想这样做的，只是只是情况所迫啊！”

 

全圆佑看着洪知秀自己着急的样子有趣得很，喝了一口咖啡差点喷出来。洪知秀又轻轻的碰了碰全圆佑的胳膊：“那我冒昧的问一句，你爸爸..还好？”全圆佑顿了顿，也放下咖啡杯，抬起头凝视着洪知秀的棕色眼眸：“他被同单位的人设了圈套，名誉扫地后两年就去世了。”

 

洪知秀“啊”了一声，一时有点无措。他伸手去环全圆佑的腰，把头靠在他的肩上，轻声说着：“对不起啊，对不起。”全圆佑摇摇头，把洪知秀的手从自己腰际拿下来。他轻轻说：“我要对不起洪先生了。”

 

于是在洪知秀错愕的目光中，全圆佑把洪知秀一个欺身推倒在小床上：“洪先生今天的发型真的很幼，和我平时见到过的都不一样。”说着，还伸出舌头来舔舔嘴唇，真的像一只披着羊皮的狼。“我饿了，可以吃掉洪先生吗？”不给洪知秀留下回答和喘息的机会，全圆佑的唇凑了上来。一开始全圆佑还在克制着自己，顾忌到洪知秀刚洗过澡，不能让人再去洗一次，只是轻轻的啄着身下人的唇。后来全圆佑愈发感觉到自己身下某处的变化，便开始了啃咬。

 

“圆佑呐..圆佑让我换个气吧..”洪知秀被上天吻过的嗓子在全圆佑耳边不停吐着蜜，全圆佑只觉得自己的衣服和洪知秀的睡衣碍事，从洪知秀身上起来，开始解开洪知秀的睡衣纽扣。洪知秀仍是仰面躺在床上，额前的碎发遮住了眼睛，他伸手拨开一点，也去帮全圆佑解开衬衫。

 

还没等洪知秀帮全圆佑摘去衣物，全圆佑就迫不及待地扒掉他的手，两腿跨坐在洪知秀腰间，一只手绕过洪知秀的细腰把人捞的离自己更近一些，另一只手去解自己的皮带。嘴上的动作也没有停，偏过头去密密麻麻的吻从洪知秀的眉心滑到眼睫毛，划过鼻梁最后落在薄唇。洪知秀也歪头去和全圆佑接吻，恰好错开的角度让洪知秀得以呼吸一下空气。

 

全圆佑似乎并不领情。他的舌头灵活的触碰到了洪知秀的牙齿，再一次企图敲开大门。洪知秀支支吾吾的想说什么，两只手捶打着全圆佑的后背，没成想被全圆佑得了空，舌头直直的进入口腔里。全圆佑像孩子一样恶作剧般鼓着嘴向洪知秀的口腔吹气，洪知秀一个大喘气差点闭过气去。

 

全圆佑的唇离开洪知秀的时候，粘连了一条银带出来。洪知秀见全圆佑的下身几欲从解开的皮带中蹦出来时不由得红了脸，扭过头去。“洪先生为什么把头别过去？”全圆佑用一只手扳过来洪知秀的下巴，迫使他盯着自己看，“洪先生真的不知道我平时在学校想到难忍的时候是怎么解决的吗？”洪知秀不好意思的轻声说“别叫洪先生了，怪生疏的”让全圆佑笑开了花：“哈，那洪先生想听我叫什么？”

 

“就叫shua吧，我很喜欢这个名字...啊！”全圆佑突然把洪知秀的内衬撩了起来，张嘴叼住了一侧的红樱，一只手揉搓着胸前另一侧的红点。“圆佑..嗯...”洪知秀艰难的再次别过头去，一只手放在嘴前企图不让淫靡的声音飘出不大的房间。“怎么?我不过是刚刚开始，shua就已经这么难以忍耐了？”全圆佑嘴里含着洪知秀的乳头，口齿不清地说着。不说话倒还好，一说话全圆佑的牙齿就在洪知秀的乳头微微摩擦震动，洪知秀更加瘙痒难耐。

 

“圆佑..圆佑..”洪知秀将手放在在自己胸前大做文章的人的卷毛上，“底下..湿了..”全圆佑抽了一下嘴角，什么话都没有说，迅速将洪知秀翻了个身，迫使他的后穴暴露在自己面前。

 

洪知秀的声音在全圆佑试图放进去第二根手指的时候变了色彩，“嗯..能不能轻一点..”全圆佑笑笑，趴下身子在洪知秀耳侧轻轻说：“好，我会好好对我们shua的。”说完，全圆佑性质恶劣的一下子插进去三根手指。

 

“啊！”洪知秀不由得发出一声惊呼。而全圆佑丝毫不管这些，三根手指在洪知秀的体内到处游走，一会儿捅捅这里，一会儿又碰碰那里，所到之处，洪知秀的肠壁都在表达着友好的信号。“shua的下面咬的这么紧，等下我放进来真的东西可怎么办呢？”全圆佑空出来的手又不由得去揉搓洪知秀胸前的红点，害得洪知秀后穴又是一阵吐蜜。“嗯..圆佑，另一边..”洪知秀见全圆佑只顾着揉搓一边的乳头，冷落了另一边，便不由自主的在床单上摩擦起另一侧来。“我们shua好厉害，还能自己解决问题咯？”全圆佑坏坏的笑，松开手去扶洪知秀的下巴，交换了一个绵长的吻。而另一只手还在不停的刺激后穴，在他感觉到洪知秀呼吸变得急促时突然抽离。

 

“唔..圆佑不要退出去..”洪知秀被堵着嘴也要说出来的话让全圆佑狭长的眼睛亮了起来：“那shua总得说点什么我才能满足你。”全圆佑按捺住自己下身立刻就想进去的冲动，耐着性子磨身下的人。洪知秀在全圆佑的手指脱离的瞬间就感到了空虚，他渴求得到全圆佑的爱，哪怕是现在这种为人不齿的爱也想立刻得到。洪知秀哼哼唧唧的在唇齿间磨了半天也没挤出来一个字，倒是全圆佑先不耐烦了：“现在不说的话，等下不要怪我不客气。”

 

全圆佑的阴茎已经肿胀到快要充血，他迅速把自己的分身就着现在的姿势塞进洪知秀身后的洞。有了刚刚做过扩张运动的基础，洪知秀已经能够接纳全圆佑了。全圆佑缓慢的把自己的前半部分送入洪知秀体内，没有听到洪知秀的一点声音，于是他皱皱鼻子，一个用力把剩下的部分尽数插入洪知秀。“啊！！”洪知秀发出一声浪叫，接下来是星星点点的哼声。全圆佑用自己的龟头缓慢扫过洪知秀肠壁的每一个点，探到某处时，洪知秀突然下身一紧，全圆佑感觉自己被死死咬住，不能动弹了。“看来这才是能让我们shua和我好好说话的点啊。”洪知秀紧咬着牙关试图不让一点声音流出，但是身后全圆佑的缓慢捻转让自己不由得流出生理性的泪水，唇间也溢出舒服的哼声。

 

全圆佑被这发腻的声音甜得带感，开始大幅度抽插起来。全圆佑每抽插一次，洪知秀都会轻呼一声“圆佑”，身体也不由自主的向上窜了两窜，全圆佑还得按着他的后背才能保证洪知秀在性事结束前不会磕碰到床头。全圆佑亲吻着洪知秀的后背，感觉自己在洪知秀身后做的不够尽兴，又就着现在交合的状态把洪知秀翻了个个儿，让洪知秀大张开腿坐在自己身上。

 

转过身来的时候，洪知秀因为全圆佑的阴茎在自己体内摩擦揉捻而愉悦的发出一声又一声浪叫，自己又怕被外面的人听到，努力着用自己的唇去够全圆佑的嘴。这下倒好，洪知秀的唇齿不再紧闭，全圆佑的舌头也长驱直入，搜刮着洪知秀口腔的每一处，就连洪知秀的嘴角流下口水滴到粉嫩的胸膛上上也在所不惜。

 

洪知秀面对着全圆佑反倒没那么不好意思了，许是做到热情高涨了，洪知秀的双腿缠上全圆佑的腰，肠壁也紧紧的绞合着全圆佑的性器。“我们shua真的不想说些什么吗？”全圆佑吻着洪知秀的额前发，抽插变得缓慢了下来。“Won...”洪知秀虚虚的抱住全圆佑，“我爱你...”洪知秀的声音颤抖着，痛感几乎与快感同时喷涌而出。“圆佑...我要不行了...我要射了...”洪知秀咬着嘴唇，双手突然狠命的抓挠着全圆佑单薄又坚实的背。“那我和shua一起吧。”全圆佑笑开了，在洪知秀体内完成了射精。

 

全圆佑退出来的时候，洪知秀已经被折腾得迷迷糊糊，还把东西弄到了两人的小腹上，几乎就要睡着了。全圆佑仅存的意识迫使自己晃醒洪知秀拉他去清理一下，洪知秀还是软软的从喉咙里挤出一个“困”来。全圆佑盯着半梦半醒的人仔细地看了好一会儿，摸摸他的头，犹豫犹豫还是从口袋掏出本属于洪知秀的那枚胸针放在人枕边，用几乎听不到的声音说了一句“晚安”。

 

17

等到洪知秀再次睁开眼的时候，全圆佑居然已经起床穿好衣服，出门不知道做什么去了。显然，托前一夜全圆佑的福，洪知秀几乎已经把韩先生今天要来忘得一干二净了。

 

洪知秀伸手去拿手机这么一个简单的动作也撕扯着自己的每一寸，在看到手机醒目的“韩先生”三个大字时，轻轻惊呼一声不好，想要去穿衣服下床在韩先生面前打个过场。怎奈前晚这场对于他，也对于全圆佑的第一次实在太过激烈，洪知秀寸步难行。

 

“这小子..!被他弄一晚上比和一百个人干架还要痛。”洪知秀一边扯过长袍勉强遮住身体，一边向盥洗室移动。洪知秀几乎是小声哀嚎着洗完了这一个澡，出来的时候就看到全圆佑坐在沙发上，拿着吹风机打盹。洪知秀浅浅地笑了，走过去悄声推推他。

 

全圆佑睁开眼第一句话就是“洪先生真的不容易，韩先生太恐怖了，一句话翻来覆去说三遍”，然后抓着人给他吹头发。洪知秀掩着嘴吃吃的笑，伏在全圆佑耳边说：“你可以不叫我洪先生啊，你昨天给我起的名字我很喜欢。”全圆佑停下吹风机，掐了一把洪知秀的腰：“刚才在汇报工作，私底下我当然还是叫你shua的——shua你的头发散下来真的很幼...”洪知秀一把推开全圆佑又要在自己身上兴风作浪的手，苦不堪言：“你哥我一把老骨头了，别天天做行吗？”全圆佑皱皱鼻子，在人脸上吧唧了好大一口。

 

“嗯！那shua规定多久一次吧！”

“呀你小子！招你进来是给我当医生的，不是当狼养的！”

“呐哈哈哈哈哈哈~”

 

 

\--END of the normal story--


End file.
